Acceptance
by TayderBugg95
Summary: Tara Reynolds moves to LaPush to get away from it all and start fresh. Can Paul and the LaPush gang help? Or is Tara's past to much for her to face? Warning:Rating may change
1. Chapter 1:Moving In

**DiScLaImEr!I do not own anything Twilight! That ALL belongs to SM! Only the plot, Tara, and Jason are mine! Thank you:) **

**Chapter One Moving In **

**Tara POV**

Trees flew by in a mix of green and brown. The cloudless sky casting shadows on the car as I make my way to our new home. My family is gone. Only my little cousin Jason Reynolds and I are left. I look back behind me quickly to see if he was okay. I smile at the sight before me. Jason is laid across the back seat sound asleep. I turn back only to slam on the breaks. A boy about seventeen stood in the middle of the road. I got out and rushed over,"I'm so sorry! I didn't hit you did I? I was checking on something in my back seat and.."

"HEY WATCH WHAT THE HECK YOUR DOING!" A very tall and muscular woman screamed at me. They must be from the reservation. They, along with a few other boys, have copper toned skin, raven black or dark brown hair, and piercing dark eyes. The girl was wearing a tank top and some jean shorts and the boys all had on cut offs. _Are they crazy? It's freezing!_

I came back from la-la land when the girl got right in my face, still screaming,"YOU ALMOST HIT MY LITTLE BROTHER YOU COW! WHO TAUGHT YOU HOW TO DRIVE ANYWAY?"

I turned to check on Jason,"Please can you stop yelling. I don't want.."

"Does it look like I care what YOU want? Cause I really couldn't give a.." A cry stopped her before she could say anything else.

I growled at this woman. _Who does she think she is yelling at me? Honestly! She is probably older than me but that doesn't mean she can baby me like in four!_ "Great! Thanks! Now look what you did! Now he will be cranky all day!"

Everyone seemed to freeze when I pulled Jason out from the back seat. He's almost two but he looks to be about two and a half. Hes got sugar brown skin only two shades lighter than mine, bright green eyes, and raven black straight hair. He wrapped his arms around my neck and laid his head against my shoulder. Becoming shy around strangers.

The oldest looking man stepped forward,"I'm sorry. Leah doesn't know how to hold her temper sometimes. I'm Sam Uley. Do you need any help?"

"Well I just bought a house down the road. I turned to check on Jason and when I turn back I had almost hit..um.." I looked over at the boy who smiled.

He held out his hand,"Seth Clearwater. Sorry about my sister."

"Oh. Hi Seth. I'm Tara. It's okay. I'm really sorry I almost hit you. I wasn't looking or thinking really. It's been a long trip." I shook his hand, then turned to Sam. "Well again, sorry. I better be going. It was nice meting you all. Seth I insist on you coming over and having dinner one day as an apology."

"That would be great! Can I bring some friends?"His smile is contagious! Because I found myself smiling at this boys warm attitude."Sure thing! As many as you want. Just let me know."

I put away Jason and gave Seth my home number. Saying good-bye I head too the house.

Everything is finally unpacked! It took about two hours, but it's finally done! Jason seems to like the larger house compared to the small apartment we use to live in. It's a two story ranch house. Three bed rooms, three baths, dinning room, kitchen, and a living room. I had left the down stairs bedroom for another use. Jason and I have our bed rooms upstairs along with two bathrooms and two hall closets. Down stairs is one closet, a bedroom, kitchen, the dining room, and the living room. It wasn't grand, but homey. The ringing of the phone broke the relaxing silence. "Hello?"

"Hi. Is this Tara?"

_Who in the world?_"Yes it is."

"Okay. It's Seth Clearwater."

I smile,"Oh well hey Seth. So how many?"

"Well um...eleven tops. Is that alright?"

Something was making a gosh awful noise on his end of the line,"Sure Seth. As many as you like. Be here tomorrow at five?"

"Sounds great! See you then. Bye Tara."

I hung up with Seth and went to bed. All that moving wore me out. I changed into a pair of shorts and a baggy tee-shirt. Before crawling to bed I scooped up Jason, tucking us both under my bright blue comforter. As soon as I got comfortable, I was fast asleep.

**Paul POV**

"NO I WILL NOT GO!" Leah and Sam are having a screaming match. Again. He never uses his alpha voice on her unless he absolutely has to. If I was alpha I would have used it a long time ago. Leah did make a good point though. I didn't really want to go to some chicks house anyway. She just got here and she almost ran over Seth. Not like it would have hurt him much with the fast healing and stuff. But still we should just take her apology and not mess with her again.

"Leah you will go and you will be civil. She lives here now which means she is to be respected by us as the.."Sam was explaining to Leah about being kind to the people. As the 'protectors' of La Push apparently we had to set a good example.

Seth waltzed into the room by now. He had been on the phone with the chick."She said tomorrow at five Sam. Paul don't be a jerk to her OR the kid."

This stopped me,"Kid? You didn't mention that earlier."

The kid shrugged,"Slipped my mind. Dad must be dead or something. It was just her and him."

Jacob, Quil, and Embry had already said they would go with Seth and keep a watch on him. Emily and Sam are going to a doctors appointment. Jared and his imprint/girlfriend Kim are going on a date."Why do I have to go again?"

Sam growled,"Because I said so. Leah, Paul, you two will go tomorrow and not cause ANY trouble. That's an order."

We all hung around for awhile. When I went on patrol I swung by my place to tuck in my little sister,which Sam doesn't know I do. My mom had left the other week and its just me and Haley. I have been missing patrol's or leaving for a bit and coming back to take care of her. No one knows and I want to keep it that way. We don't need anyone's pity.

Ugh I wish Sam had let me stay home! Leah started bad mouthing the girl sense I met up with them at the Clearwater house, which just happens to be two doors down from the new girls place.

"..And another thing.." Before Leah could finish her sentence, Jacob spoke up, "Would you just shut up already! I hear enough from you when we are patrolling!"

_Like you have room to talk Black all you ever talk about is the stupid leech-lover. _

Seth turned right before knocking on the door,"Leah you don't want to get in trouble with Sam. If you can't be nice...go home."

Seth raised his fist to knock on the door right when it was opened by a kid about three years old. The kid smiled and walked, well more like waddled, towards the TV. Seth poked his head in, "Tara, okay if we come in?"

"Sure Seth! Make yourself at home. Steak okay for dinner?" A voice drifted from what I guess would be the kitchen. We all piled in and sat around the room. Leah sat closest to the door, scowling, with her arms crossed. I flopped down on the couch and took a good look around. Place was really clean. Whatever she was cooking smelled great. A girl no older than sixteen trotted into the room. She's wearing some 'come-get-me' hip hugging jeans, with a blue tank top. Her hair is straight and out of her face. I look at her face, noticing her eyes and BAM! _SERIOUSLY! _


	2. Chapter 2: A Night To Remember

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or any songs that I may/may not use in this story. That all belongs to the respective owners. No copy write intended. (Wow didn't that sound all grown up? I'm proud of myself lol:})**

**Chapter Two: A Night To Remember **

**Paul POV **

I can't believe that just happened. I, Paul Lahote, just imprinted. Really? I hate imprinting! You turn into a whipped moron! At least that's what I use to think. Now, looking at my imprint standing there, smile on her face, ready to welcome us into her home with open arms, I can't think of anyone more perfect or beautiful. _Yeah, so whipped. _

She smiles, showing her straight white teeth, but not looking odd," Hey Seth! Sorry, I didn't hear you knock. So far I've only got loaded mashed potatoes, green beans, mac-n-cheese, and a light salad made. The steaks are ready to be grilled. Does anyone want something different?"

Seth, the little punk, jumps up,"That sounds great! Let me introduce you to everybody. You already know Leah, that's Jacob Black, Quil Ateara, Embry Call, and Paul Lahote."

She smiles again, _someone just shoot me now,_"It's nice to met y'all. I'm Tara Reynolds,," She walked over and picked up the little kid from in front of the TV "And this little bugger here is Jason. Well bathroom's through that door and to the left, help yourselves to anything you'd like. Sorry to be such a bad hostess but I need to go finish grilling the steaks so we can eat."

"Your doing alright. Want some help with the steaks?" I said starting to stand. Everyone but Tara and Jason is starring at me like I just grew a second head, even Leah. Tara on the other-hand has a warm smile still in place,"I wouldn't mind the company. Jason why don't you go play on your swing-set while I cook."

The kid giggled, making Tara smile even bigger. We headed outside, everyone tailing behind. Seth, Quil, And Embry went to play with the kid on the swings. Jacob sat close by on the porch steps. Leah stood next to the railing for a minute, "Um Tara right?"

"Yeah? Everything okay Leah?" My imprints voice was so soft and caring. _Okay so so SO whipped. It's been what ten minutes! _

"Yeah, I was just wondering if your cared if I sat on your porch railing?" Leah was actually asking? Wow. Have to tell Sam about that later.

Tara starts putting the steaks on the grill, "Go right ahead Leah. Thanks for asking though. How do you like your steak?"

Leah jumps up onto the railing."Medium if you don't mind."

"Sure thing. Jacob? Paul?" She turned to us.

"Well please. Quil and Embry will want theirs that way too." Jacob answered, checking his phone. _Probably seeing if the leech-lover left him a dumb message asking to see him. She just needs to go on with the blood-suckers and get away from us. Jacob can go with her for all I care. _"PAUL!" Tara yelled right in my sensitive ears.

"What do you want woman?" I growled. Oops.

**Tara POV **

_Did he just...growl at me? Seriously? I just wanted to know how he wanted his flipping steak! Geez! _"I just wanted you to answer me. You went into la-la land there. How do you want your steak moody-molly?"

He seemed taken aback. "Well. Did you just call me moody-molly?"

"Hearing problem? Yes I did. You snapped at me." I flipped mine and Leah's steaks.

Jacob looked back from his conversation with Quil and Embry,"He always does that. Don't take it to heart. Paul has a temper that would make a Tasmanian-devil look calm."

Paul's face got blood red,"Watch it Black or.."

I couldn't hold it anymore,"HAHAHAHA!"

They all looked at me funny. When I finally stopped laughing I dried my face,"Sorry. I just had a mental picture of Paul here turning into a Tasmanian-devil and spinning around mumbling who knows what. Ha. I understand though. I have a temper too. I just keep mine in check."

I put the last steak on a plate and started for the house, when I reach the door I herd Quil ask, "And how do you keep your 'big bad' temper in check?"

"Boxing." I said, walking into the kitchen. I fixed drinks and set out the food. " Okay. Once we say Grace we can eat. Or do y'all just want to eat? Totally up to y'all."

They all looked around and shrugged."Up to you. Your house." Embry said.

"Okay then Embry-o we can just eat. Dig in!"

I grabbed a plate and got a little of everything. I walked into the living room and sat Jason up in his highchair. Sitting on the couch I Bowed my head and said a silent grace before feeding Jason small bites. Everyone else followed suit, finding a seat around the living room. Leah sat on the window seat, Seth at her feet on the floor. Jacob, Quil, and Embry all sat around the coffee table. Paul sat next to me on the couch and smiled.

SMACK! My face suddenly felt kinda sticky and wet. I felt my face and when I pulled my hand away, surprise surprise, there was mac-n-cheese on my face. Jason, of course, found this funny. Apparently so did everyone else because they where all crying they where laughing so hard.

"Gee thanks baby butt I have some. Next time aim for Embry-o. Okay?"

Jason giggled but still nodded his head. Embry on the other-hand looked up frowning. "Do I have to be called that?"

I smiled, "In my house, by me, yes you do."

He groaned but didn't protest. I'm pretty sure he was grinning down at his plate so I wouldn't see.

After everyone ate, it was late, so it was time for them all to leave. I shooed them out, declining the help offered to clean. "Seriously guys it's not that much to clean. Oh here could someone take these leftovers to Sam's?"

Seth took the plate,"There's enough food here for three people Tara."

I sigh, "I know I know. Didn't you say Sam was married? It'll save his wife a meal and clean up. Now go."

They all smiled but left, thanking me for the food. I still feel bad. I mean I did almost run over poor little Seth. Well not little, considering he's taller than me, but you get the point! I watched them get to the road before turning and shutting my door. I start for the kitchen and run into a hot wall, or um body.

**Paul POV **

She looks up at me and smiles softly, wow her smiles great but she smiles a lot,"Sorry Paul. I didn't mean to run into you."

"It's alright. The dishes are wash and dried. I would have put them away but I don't know where they go." I steer her towards the couch where we had long sense put Jason. The kid was snoring quietly now. Poor kids plum tuckered out.

"Awe. Thank you Paul. You didn't have to do that."

"Well you cooked. You shouldn't have to clean it up." I picked Jason up,"Where's the squirts room and I'll put him to bed while you put the dishes up."

She seemed to hesitate then. First time all night. "Um. I'll put him to bed. The dishes can wait until tomorrow. I was going to head to bed soon anyway. Thanks for the offer though. And for cleaning up my dishes."

I handed the kid to her and headed out the door."No problem. I'll see you later."

"Night." She called, shutting the door. I slowed at the bottom of the steps til I herd her lock click into place. Not to long after the lights went out. She must really have been tired.

It didn't take long for me to run to my house. _One plus to being a wolf. _I opened the door to see Haley laying on the couch, watching a movie. She looks up when she hears the door."Hey Bro, where have you been?"

"Went to greet the new girl in town. She made the guys and me supper. You ate? We can run and get something?" I can not believe I didn't think to get my own little sister some food. I gotta start doing better.

"Chill Paulie. I fixed a sandwich and some chips. I'm eleven, I can stay home by myself and not get into any trouble." She smiles. She's got moms sassy attitude I'll give her that, but Haley is all dad. From the light brown eyes to the light almost wheat colored hair. I look more like mom, with the dark hair and almost black eyes.

I flop next to her on the couch, "How was school?"

I felt her shrug" Same old. Boring. We dissected frogs. Poor things. I got an A+. Don't forget tomorrows Saturday. You promised to take me to Port Angeles to get some things at the mall."

"I didn't forget runt. I got the entire day off so take your time." I stood and stretched. Turning off the TV and locking the doors and windows. _Like I can't take on anybody that comes in, but its normal and Haley needs normal right now. _Haley started upstairs to her room, and I checked phone messages before heading to my own room at the back of the house.

**Yeah I know short right? Well It gets better trust me. I'm a beginning 'publisher' though so take it a little easy on me huh? (Okay that so came from Uncle Jesse on _Full House_. Lol) **

**But really I don't mind a nice helpful suggestion, that's how you learn right? Well Thanks for reading:) Next chapter up soon:) **


	3. Chapter 3:What A Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Twilight or any songs that I may/may not use in this story. That all belongs to the respective owners. No copy write intended.**

**Thanks y'all who reviewed and favorited my story!:) Means a lot:) **

**Chapter 3: What a Day! **

**Tara POV**

_Ugh stupid sun! I want sleep_. As I turn over I hear Jason's soft snoring. _I better get up. We have a lot to do today. _So I slowly get up and grab a towel. After getting a nice warm shower, I start a pot of coffee. I change into black Capri's and a baby blue long sleeve shirt with a black wolf paw on the front. There's a knock on the door just as I finish helping Jason get dressed.

With little man propped up on my hip I open the door. A young couple smiles at me. The guy I recognize as Sam Uley, from the other day. The woman standing next to him took my breath away. Her bright smile reminds me of my mom. She's extremely beautiful, like a model almost, even with the three long scars running down one side of her face.

"Hi. Sam right? I remember you from the other day. And You must be Emily? Seth told me a bit about y'all yesterday. I hope that was okay?" I ramble. _Just great they probably think I'm a freak now. _

Emily gives me a motherly hug,"Of course! Welcome to La Push. Thanks so much for the food yesterday. It was wonderful. We have to get together sometime and switch recipes."

Jason hides his face in my neck. He was fine with Sam but he had never seen Emily before.

She must have noticed cause she smiles at him,"Well hello there little one. Whats your name?"

He looked up at me until I nodded my head,"Jaysoon. I two"

Sam finally spoke up,"Well I never thought I'd get to hear him talk. Ha-ha."

"Sam be nice!" Emily scolded,then she turned to me,"Would you like to run to Port Angeles with me today? I need to pick up some things and I'd love the company."

"That sounds great. I need to pick up a few things too. I didn't bring much when we moved."

"Yay!" Sam just shakes his head at his wife. He kisses each scar on her cheek before placing a kiss on her lips before leaving.

"Awe! So cute!"

Emily blushes but smiles. We climb into my car after buckling in Jason and locking up the house. On the way to the mall we talked. I could see Emily and me becoming great friends. Jason just adores her, and I think she's warming to him too.

**Paul POV**

Now I remember why I never brought Haley shopping. SHE TAKES FOREVER! She woke me up at seven this morning and we got to the mall at eight thirty. It's getting close to one in the afternoon and she is STILL missing things!

I drop the bags she has me carrying,"Hales, can we just get what you absolutely need so we can go. I need to get back home."

She turned on her heel and gave me the 'oh-no-you-don't-Mr.' look. I know this look very well, she gives it to me a lot. "I only have two more things to find. And I thought you took the day off to spend time with me. You said last night 'take your time'. So shut up."

With that she trotted into American Eagle.

"Well I guess you herd her. It's sweet that you took the day off to spend with you girlfriend." A voice said behind me. I took a deep breath, and stopped. I know that voice. I know that smell. Honeysuckles and rain. Tara.

I turn and face the goddess of my life,"Hey Tara. What are you doing here?" _Oh duh! I should win the award for the dumbest thing to ask. _

She laughed anyway," Emily Uley came by to thank me for the leftovers I sent them yesterday. We had things to get so she invited me with her today."

Oh thank you Emily!"Emily's cool. That girl that just ran off is my little sister Haley. I promised to spend the day with her today." I finally realized something was missing. "Where's the runt?"

"Who?...Oh! Emily has him. She just had to buy him a toy." She looked over her shoulder to where, I now see,Emily and Jason in Build-A-Bear.

"He's a real nice kid Tara. You did good with him."

She smiles up at me. A soft smile, like shes seep in thought,"Thanks Paul."

"Hey why don't we all grab some lunch. Unless you already ate." _Real smooth Paul. _

She grins. Her eyes shinning. There blue, navy blue. Hypnotizing-ly beautiful."Sounds great. Just let me grab Em and Jason."

"I'll get them. You look like you could use a minute to rest."

I drop Haley's bags with Tara, I'm pretty sure she wont just leave them. I walk over to see Jason impatiently waiting for the stuffer-person to finish filling his animal with stuffing."Hey Em."

Emily gives me a warm hug,"Hello Paul. What are you doing here?"

"Haley had some shopping to do. So You know Tara?"

"Sam introduced us today. I absolutely lover her! She's a doll!" Not like Emily could ever hate anyone. She's a loving person, she loves everyone and I do mean EVERYONE! I've never herd of her hating a soul.

"She's something alright. Anyway I can over to get you and little man so we can.."

"OH MY GOSH YOU IMPRINTED!" Emily's mouth dropped wide open and her eyes where huge. **(****Em's face was like 80) **

"Yes, on Tara. Anyway I can over to get you and little man so we can all go and get some lunch."

Emily apparently was in shock because her expression hasn't changed and I doubt she herd a word I just said._ Freaking fantastic._

**Tara POV **

After Paul got back with Emily and Jason, we headed to American Eagle to find Paul's sister. Se wasn't as hard to find as I thought she'd be. As soon as we walked in, we see her fighting a girl with blonde hair wearing a skirt, to tight to low shirt, and stiletto's.

Paul runs over and grabs both girls by the back of the shirt. "Hey...Haley...Yo!...Haley Lahote!...KNOCK IT OFF!"

Both girls stopped trying to reach for each other and covered their ears. I almost did. Paul was just a wee bit loud. Haley looked perfectly fine except for a little scratch down her cheek. Blondie...well all I can say is poor girl.

Paul set them down and sent the blonde girl off. He turned to Haley, arms crossed."What the hell was that about Haley Mari Lahote?"

"It's not my fault! She pushed me because apparently I was in her PRECIOUS way, and poor little prissy hooker queen couldn't wait a minute to let me find the shirt I wanted in my size. So she starts whining and I told her to shut up. Of course she just started running her mouth and I told her I'd shut it for her if she didn't walk away and she slapped me Paulie! I had to hit her back!"**(Remind you of anyone?)**

Paul took a deep breath, and held it a minute before saying anything. "We'll talk about this when we get home. You're NOT off the hook and you will be punished. Get moving."

They headed our way. Haley of course looking a little upset. Paul though, I didn't expect to see his expression. He looked more upset and tired than mad now. As he passed I grabbed his large warm hand in both of mine,"Hey." He turned and looked at me. "Are you okay Paul?"

He sighs, looking away,"Yeah. I'll be fine. I just never had to be the one to get onto her."

"Why do you have to do it now?"

He pulls at my hands, moving me towards Emily, Jason, and Haley, who had gone on ahead and got a table at the food court. "I'll tell you sometime. Promise. Let's just go eat."

When we got about ten feet from the table tried taking my hand from Paul's. He just tightened his grasp and waiting until I was seated before taking his own seat to my right. After a nice lunch we all headed to the parking lot. Jason had fallen asleep while we had finished eating. Poor thing hadn't had a nap. Paul took him from me and smiles,"I'll carry him to the car. You have your hands full with your bags. Here" Then he took the bags too."Get in the car and sit. I'll buckle him in then put this stuff in the back."

I was sure he'd ask for help, but he got Jason buckled in with out waking him up and put my bags away. He came to my side of the car and propped his arms up on the open window,"All set?"

Emily smiles at him,"Sure are. You bringing Haley over tonight?"

"Nah. She's ready to get home and get to bed. I still have to talk to her about that scene today too."

I pat his arm"Well good luck with that."

He takes my hand and smiles"Thanks. I'll see ya around."

He leaned in and gave me a peck on the cheek before heading over to his truck.

I looked over at Emily, just to see her shrug with a little to happy smile on her face. She backed out the car and we headed back to peaceful La Push.

**Sorry this update took longer than I expected! I got very busy the last couple of days. Things have slowed down and I will be updating faster. I hope. Thanks for reading:) **


	4. Chapter 4:Just The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. Except for Tara and Jason:) Those are mine:) **

**Chapter 4: Just The Beginning **

**Tara POV**

Ugh. Two weeks sense I moved to La Push. Things have been crazy! First I find out that Emily and Sam are expecting a little baby soon. So exciting! Then Leah gets a new boyfriend and Seth is basically living at my house! Not to mention his friends Collin and Brady have gotten to were they stay with me too. I don't mind at all though! I love those boys to death. They even help with Jason and even help around the house! Brady cleans upstairs while Collin takes down stairs. I feel bad letting them do all of that but they always sit me down saying they want to. They always tell me that sense I let them bum off me and cook for them they should help clean. I finally just stopped wasting my breath trying to change their minds.

I'm pulled out of my relaxing nap, on the couch, by a loud knock at the door. I hop up, slipping in my socked feet, and rush to open the door. Paul stood on the other side, grinning at me."Well hello beautiful, how are you this fine day?"

_Did he say beautiful? _"Uh...ah...fine? What are you doing here Paul?"

He pushed off his prop on the door frame and wrapped an arm around my waist,"I have the day off and Haley's at a friends for the weekend. Wanna be lazy with me?"

I giggle,"Are you asking me on a date Paul Lahote?"

"Why yes. Yes I am. What do ya say Tara?"

I look deep in his eyes. His wonderfully gorgeous deep brown eyes. They emotions swirling in them puzzle me. Love, hope, happiness. I smile up at him,"I'd like that. Here or you're place?"

"My place of course! I wouldn't want to mess up your nice clean house." He waits patiently by the door as I slide on some shoes. I lock up and we head to his truck. When I see it up close my jaw drops.

"Oh. My. Gosh."

"What's wrong? The truck? I'm sorry! We can take your car if you want. I know it's really big and.." Paul flips out on me. Hes running a hand through his hair, muttering.

I grab his face between my hands,"Paul. Honey breath. I love your truck. Wanna sell it to me?" I really do love his truck. It's a 2012 Chevy Silverado.**(SEXIEST TRUCK EVER!)**

"What?" Paul gets this amazed look on his face.

I grin, pulling away I walk around the amazing piece of machinery in my yard. "Tell me about it."

Paul looks pleasantly surprised but smirks as he tells me about his truck."Well I got a six inch lift and went from a size 32 to a size 38 set of tires. Everything else is original. You like cars?"

I shrug, "I'm interested but if I tried learning much about them it would take forever! I'm hopeless when it comes to remembering things. Except songs."

He laughed but hugged me close anyway,"Come on. Time for our lazy date."

**Paul POV **

My god this girl's gonna drive me mad! She likes trucks. Loves my truck. _Which is a good thing because even though I said I'd get rid of it a few minutes ago, I would probably cry. Yeah unmanly but that's my daggum truck! _

"Hey Paul."

I look back down at my gir..I mean imprint. She's not my girl yet. "Sorry. Did I wake you up?"

She had fallen asleep half way through our third movie. "No. I was just wondering, but why did you ask me to spend time with you today?"

I pulled back a bit, looking down in her face. She turned away, her long hair a curtain in front of her face."I thought it was obvious. Tara I like you. A lot. I asked you to hang out today because I want to be with you. "

She took a really deep breath, holding it a bit before letting it out."Paul I..."

I kiss the top of her head,"I have some things to tell you before we talk anymore about it. Okay?"

She nods her head. I sigh. This is it. Sam will chew me out for it but heck its my imprint he can kiss it! "Tara. I'm going to make this short. Okay? There's this legend, it says that my people are descended from wolves. That a few people carry the wolf gene and when they get old enough, they phase into a wolf, to protect the people of La Push. Are you with me so far?"

I waited for her to nod her head before continuing,"I'm only giving you the short version, Billy Black will tell the legends tonight and you can come listen. There's only one thing I want you to pay close attention to though okay. It's the legend of the third wife. There is this thing called imprinting. It's where a wolf finds his soul mate. The person they are to be with. It doesn't make us love this person but just point us in the right direction to find them. Understand?"

She took a minute before saying "I think so. It's like...a person wearing a bright neon yellow shirt when everyone else is wearing black right? You just see them better or something?"

"Right." Deep breath, here comes the hardest part,"Tara I imprinted on you. I'll always be here for you and Jason. As a friend, a brother...whatever you want or need me to be. Just please don't shut me out."

She jerked around, eyes wide, starring me in the face. I wait patiently, this is a lot for her to take. And it's not like we are together, we hardly know each other. I just couldn't wait any longer to tell her.

After what felt like hours, when it was actually like five minutes, Tara takes a deep breath. "I'm not going to block you out Paul. I have feelings for you too. I just...I'm not sure what they are yet. Can we take it slow and try? And I don't care about anything but Jason. You can crush me Paul but don't you dare hurt my boy. I helped raise him. He's not like my little cousin but he's like a son to me. Just please. Don't hurt us."

I smiled like my world was just handed to me. I jumped up twirling Tara around in my arms and kiss her softly. As soon as our lips touch, the door burst open.

"Darlings I'm...PAUL MICHAEL LAHOTE WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE?"

I put Tara down, holding her close to me and turn to see my mom and dad in the doorway. Dad doesn't show any emotion at all, but mom is standing there. Red faced, arms crossed, tapping her foot. "Well?"

I frown,"What are you two doing here? What are you doing with him?"

She huffed,"Well I had a kid with him already. You should be glade I took your father back again. Now you can finally met and spend time with your dad."

"No thanks. He walked out on me when I did need him. I'm grown. I don't need to know him now. Why did you just walk out on Haley mom? She's barley twelve and you just walked out on her. Just like he did when I was that age."

My dad finally stepped up,"You won't talk to your mother like that and you will get that tramp out of our house or you'll leave with her."

I growled. He went to punch me, his arm drawn back and fist balled.

"No." Tara wiggled out of my arms and stood in front of me. Blocking me from my father. Her eyes are blazing with anger. "Call me what you want but I will not stand here and let you hit him or Haley. Put down your fist and back away or I will call the right authorities."

My father and mother went to argue but Tara held up her hand,"Yes they can do something. I can charge you with endangerment! **(I have no clue if you can really do that but hey its my story they can in Tay-Twilight world.)** Now if you will excuse me, my boyfriend and I are going to pick up my cousin. Thank you."

Tara grabs my hand and walks out to my truck. Once inside she growls and frowns. I grasp her hand and drive to Emily and Sam's. I'm assuming that's where Jason is. Once there. Tara jerks me across my console and kisses me, before hoping out the door and meeting Jason half way.

**Tara POV **

How could they? It's their son and daughter. If I ever see them raise a hand to anyone every again like that I'll.."Tara?"

I turned with Jason in my arms to see Paul. He wraps his arms around both Jason and me and hugs us close. Before I know it, Paul is silently crying over me. I shoo Jason into the house and turn, holding Paul as he lets silent tears fall.

Soon it starts to rain. Paul's sobs get harder but the sound is drowned out by the hard rain. Paul falls to his knees, taking me with him. I sit up on my knees, guarding him from the rain best I could, Kissing the top if his head and comforting him the best I can. He looks up at me and kisses me roughly. It's not what I'm use too but its nice. Very Paul.

"I love you Tara Faith Reynolds."

It took me a minute to process what he had just said. Do I love him too? I had only met him barley over a month ago. Have I fallen in love with hot-headed Paul Lahote that quickly?

I held him close, finding my answer in my heart, I look deep into his eyes. "I love you Paul Michael Lahote."

**AWE! Isn't that sweet? Oh but do not worry, I'm not done yet. Tara and Paul have a very long way to go before getting anywhere near happily ever after. If they can even make it that far. **

**Thanks to all the reviews and suggestions from you readers:) It makes me a better writer:) At least I hope so lol:) **


	5. Chapter 5:A Talk With Jacob First Fire

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I own only the plot, Tara and Jason. No copy write intended. To my readers: I know I know. I'm moving fast. Just wait though it's going to get better:) If you have any and I mean ANY suggestions for my story of for another story for my future writing please let me know:) Thank you. **

**Chapter 5: A Talk With Jacob and The First Fire **

**Tara POV**

Paul held me close as I wiped the tears from his face. Sam and the guys had come to the door and where watching us carefully. I smile at Paul and wink. I look over my shoulder at the guys, "Hey wolf boys, one of you mind getting us some towels?"

They all turned to bug eyes gold fish. Sam got his act together quickly. "I guess Paul told you. Well now we can introduce ourselves better. Sam Uley, Alpha. I imprinted on Emily."

"Obviously." I snort. I mean really I'm not stupid.

Jared of course chuckles,"Jared Mahan. I was the second to phase behind Sam. I imprinted on Kim."

Then Paul kissed my cheek."I phased after Jared. I also imprinted on the best girl with the nicest.."

"OKAY MOVING ON!" I said over Paul, who just laughed.

Embry gave me a shy smile,"I phased after Paul. Jacobs not here but he phased after me."

"He's also beta. When I step down he will take over." Sam crossed his arms, a distant look in his eyes.

"I phased not to long after. Finally got to show these girls who the real wolf is." Quil pipped up.

I smile, sweetly of course," Quil honey, I'm pretty sure I could take you down and I wouldn't be the one crying."

The guys started cracking up. Embry of course called the burn so he and Quil got in a wrestling match.

Seth gives me his big go happy smile,"Leah's on patrol but she phased next, and I phased a few minutes after her."

Collin and Brady had gone in to get Paul and I some towels, they came out right as Seth stopped talking. "We phased the same night. Really creepy too. I thought I'd gone crazy after I started hearing Brady's voice in my head."

I smiled at the two. I'd grown attached to Seth and them. I gave them all nuggies as I past. "Come on my three musketeers and you can help me make lunch."

The three looked at each other before grinning and running behind me into the house. Emily laughed at the nick name."You know those boys sure have grown on you Tara."

I wrap my hair in the towel and hug her,"They've grown on me. You go spend some time with your boys. I'm in a cooking mood."

She gave me a dramatic sigh,"You're a god send Tara."

I laugh and shoo her in the living room with the boys. When I turn,back to the kitchen, My heart almost stops. Paul is sitting in a chair with Jason on his lap, telling him a story. My boys. My world.

I kiss the top of Jason's head, and Paul's cheek, before going to the stove and starting lunch.

**Jacob POV (I wanted to change it up. You'll see why.) **

I had been on patrol with Leah all night. It was bout an hour after Sam and Jared were suppose to come relieve us, when of course it started raining. When they still hadn't shown up after another hour I growled. _Leah I'm done. Our shifts over. Are you going back to Sam and Emily's or are you going to stay and keep patrolling?_

_I'm coming. No way am I staying out here with it raining anymore. I'll be there before you so I'll get you some dry shorts and set on the porch. _

I was bout to say something when I felt the shimmer of someone phasing, and I couldn't hear Leah anymore. She's been a lot nicer and pleasant sense she met that new girl in town. I think Paul's after her but I haven't been paying much attention. I wasn't long before I got to Sam's and sure enough. There was a pair of dry cut offs on the screened in back porch.

I phased and put them on before walking into the warm kitchen. Emily, Sam, and the rest of the gang are all sitting around the kitchen and living room. The new girl's standing at the stove. She grins at me and fixes a bowl of something, handing it to me. It smells great!

"Let me know what you think. If you all like it enough I can make it every once in awhile." She said before sitting next to a little kid and feeding him some.

"I..uh..um...thanks." I stutter before going to sit by Quil and Embry across from her.

"Your welcome." She says, focused on feeding the kid, but smiles a bit.

I sniff it. It smells alright. Embry laughs, "Man just taste it."

I growl, but take a bite. Wow! I mean wow wow! "This stuff taste amazing!"

She giggles, "Thanks. My mom made it for me a lot before...when I was younger."

She got the worst look on her face. Her smile vanished and her eyes started to puff up. She asked Paul to watch Jason,then walked out onto the back porch. I Hung my head. I'm such an idiot.

I put my bowl away and walk out after her. She's sitting on the porch swing, "Mind if I sit?"

She shakes her head and I gently plop down next to her. I don't want to break Em's swing. She'd kill me. We sit a minute in silence, before it starts to bug me so I bump her shoulder with mine." You alright?"

She gives me a false smile. "Come on now. You look all cry-ish."

She sighs. "Mine and Jason's parents went out for a double date, I've been helping raise Jason sense he was born and it was no big deal for me to watch him on my own late at night. They never said when they'd be home exactly, so I just locked up the house and put Jason to bed. I tried waiting up, but I was so tired. I fell asleep. Next thing I know, it's four in the morning and someone's beating on my front door. Of course it wakes Jason up. So by instinct I see who's at the door first. Two city detectives are standing there. I ask them to come in a wait for a minute so I can get Jason. When I come back they sit me down and told me the news. From that moment on Jason and I have been on our own. It's hard remembering them, I get sad but it's not anyone's fault you know? I just have to think of the good times and smile."

I sigh. "I know where your coming from. Sort of. My mom died when I was little. You know if you ever need anything. I'm just a call away. Really. Just walk outside and whistle or something. I'll hear you."

She smiles. Her face going red, tears run down her face. _What did I do this time? _

She bust out laughing, holding her side. "Ha ha ha. Ow. Ha ha ha. Ow. Ha ha."

She whips her face dry then hugs me, "Thanks Jacob. I'll be sure to whistle. You hear it I expect you to some running."

I chuckle," Yeah Yeah."

We get up and walk back inside. The new girl goes straight for Paul and sits in his lap. One look at his face and you know. He's imprinted. _Finally! _

I sit on the floor next to the new girl on the couch. Seth, Collin, and Brady are playing some new video game Sam bought. It's not to long before the new girl and Paul get up. Paul has the kid in his arms. _Weird. I'm surprised the kid hasn't run away screaming. I mean seriously. The dudes scary when he gets to mad. To a kid anyway. _

They start for the door when I remember, I don't know the girls name. "Hey new girl."

Paul growls, but she slaps his chest, turning to face me,"What's your name?"

She gave me a wicked smile."Tara. Tara Reynolds. Remember it. It'll be in your nightmare tonight darling."

With that she walks out. I shake my head at Paul. "Have fun with that one."

He smirks,"I plan too."

He shuts the door and we hear the truck drive off.

**Paul POV**

I hold Tara's hand as we start to her house. I herd her talking to Black about something serious, but I couldn't really tell what they where saying to much. Come to think of it, she hasn't told me hardly anything about her past.

We get to the house while I'm deep in my own thoughts. Tara has already gotten out and got Jason to bed in his room before I realize she'd gone. I get out of the truck and walk in the house, shutting the door behind me. Tara is sitting on the couch, starring at the floor. I sit at the end, pulling her into my lap."What's on your mind baby-girl?"

"Nothing. Just something Jacob and I talked about."

"And that would be?"

"Just a little of my past. It's not important." She kisses my cheek.

"It is to me."

Her cute eyes brows came together,"Why? It's in the past. It's over. Done."

I sigh,"Because baby, it's something that happened to you. Something that effected or effects you. It made you the wonderful girl you are."

She looks down,"I just told him about the night mine and Jason's parents died."

I went completely tense. She told him that before she told me?

**Tara POV**

I felt Paul Tense up under me. His arms that had been around me, fell to his sides, leaving me cold. "Paul.."

"You told Black that before you told me?"He asked, through clenched teeth.

"Well, yes. I mean I didn't tell him everything."

His eye's went from a dark chocolate brown to black."It doesn't matter how much you told him. The point is that you told him after meting him once. You've known me weeks and your my imprint! You Haven't told me anything about your past yet. Especially that."

I growl at him, well sort of,"Paul I don't like talking about it at all. Jacob asked and I.."

"You what? Decided that it was okay to talk about it with him just not me? Tara how is this going to work if you wont open up to me?" He jerked up, sending me to the floor.

I jump up, glaring. "Our parents went on a double date. They left Jason with me to watch. They never said when exactly they where coming home. After I had out Jason to bed, I tried waiting up for them. I fell asleep. Next thing I know the cops are knocking at my door. Four in the morning Paul, and cops where knocking on my door." I could feel the tears pouring down me cheeks. The ones I would never let fall blinded me.

"Tara I..."Paul went to hold me.

I jerk back, "No you wanted to know so bad. I'm telling you." I take a deep breath,"They said...They came to tell me that our parents...The breaks had failed. They were headed straight for a set of railroad tracks. They couldn't stop. They went right through the gate and were hit by a speeding train. It never had a chance to even slow down. The car was wrapped around the front of the parents...They where..they..." I couldn't hold them back anymore. I fell to the ground, sob's rocked my body. I felt a set of strong warm arms go around me. I turned my face into Paul's chest."They died Paul. On impact. They could have jumped out of the car. They could have maybe lived if they had just jumped out of the car."

"Shush. Baby, they could have but they didn't. There's a reason for that. I'm so sorry. So so sorry." Paul kissed the top of my head and ever time my sobs broke, his grip on me tightened. It took hours for me to finally stop crying. Paul never once complained and he never let me go. To my surprise, he even cried with me. He picks me up and carries me to my room. After laying me down on the bed he kisses the tears from my face. "Tara, I love you. I'm sorry you had to face that alone. That wont ever happen again. I will never ever leave you."

I look up at him. Look him in the eyes. "Promise?"

He looks back into mine,"I swear."

I kiss him, pulling him down to me. All the love we share is in that one kiss. The one kiss that changed everything. Let's just say we never did make it to the bonfire.

**So what do y'all think? Reviews are appreciated:) Thanks to everyone who is reading this story even if your not all reviewing. **


	6. Chapter 6:Broken

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. No copy write intended. Only Tara and Jason are mine. **

**Chapter 6: Broken **

**Tara POV **

The sun ray's shinning through my window woke me up from my dreamless sleep. I stretched, going to sit up. I grunted when I realized, I can't move, and I really have to pee! Paul is sleeping face down with one large arm around my waist. I groan. I push his arm, trying to get up, but he just growls and tightens his hold. I roll my eyes and blow some hair out of my face.

I lean down next to his ear, "Baby, if you don't let me up, you have to clean the sheets. I. Have. Too. Pee!"

When my voice got a little louder he let go. Opening on eye, he glares at me,"You know it's not the best idea to wake up a sleeping werewolf."

I stand up and grab his HUGE shirt, putting it on,"You know it's not a god idea to hold me down when I have to pee."

He chuckles but nods, turning over and going back to sleep. After I take care of business, I check on Jason. He's usually crying by now. He doesn't like waking and not hearing anything. Usually I'm cooking by now. I mean it's ten o'clock. I'm a wee bit late.

When I get to his room, Seth and the boys are laying across the floor. They all look up when I open the door completely.

Collin smiles,"Morning. You guys never showed up at the bonfire and when Paul didn't show up at Emily's for breakfast we got a little worried. Glade he didn't scare you off."

Seth and Brady both nodded. This, of course, made me laugh. Jason is still asleep, so they boys follow me to the kitchen. I open the fridge, looking for something to make.

"Hey what do you guys want to eat? I got eggs and stuff or cereal, or I could make you guys sandwiches."

Brady shakes his head,"We ate at Emily's. Paul will probably like breakfast though. Up too you. You're the one cooking right."

I grab the eggs, bacon, sausage, and bread for toast. While I beat bout a dozen eggs to make omelets,I turn to the boys,"Alright my three musketeers, you can either help me cook...or play the new Wii I bought you guys the other day."

They all jumped up,"NO WAY YOU GOT US A WII?"

I laugh, adding the meat and cheese to the omelets,"Yes. I use it to work out when it's raining and I figured you guys would like to play while I'm cooking or cleaning."

They all hugged me and said thank you about a million times, before rushing into the living room. It wasn't to long before I herd them playing tennis or something. I chuckle to myself, focusing back on breakfast. I've made three omelets for Paul, and one for me and Jason to share. I'm waiting on the toast, so I pour myself some coffee and make Jason some milk.

After I take the toast out and put it on our plates, I feel a strong set of arms around my waist. I smile,"Good morning. Breakfast?"

"Hmm." Paul nuzzles his face between my shoulder and neck. His hair is wet so he must have taken a shower or went outside one. I really hope he got a shower.

"Paul, honey, I would like to eat something. Please let go."

"Hmm. I like this though. I love you." He pecks me on the lips, then carries our plates to the table. I bring him some coffee and rush to get Jason.

Once Jason is up and dressed, I carry him out and set him in his booster seat. Paul gets a fork full of his omelet and feeds some to Jason, smiling. I sit down next to him and eat breakfast slowly.

**Paul POV**

Man am I glade my imprint can cook better than me. Don't get me wrong, I'm good at grilling and stuff, but if I tried making omelets and toast I'd end up burning down the house.

Tara looked pleasantly suprized that I was feeding Jason food from my plate. I'm starting to feel bad. With mom and dad both home now, Haley's going to have it worse than before. I'm really going to have to find a job and get my own place for us. I love my mom, I really do, but she has no responsibility. She doesn't show it anyway. I was lucky I had learned to take care of myself before dad left or I would have been in trouble. Haley doesn't even know who dad is. He left when she was four so she doesn't remember much about him at all.

There was a knock at the door, breaking the nice silence. Tara smiled, but had a confused look on her face. She got up and headed for the door. I shrugged, feeding Jason some more of my omelet.

"Oh honey come inside! Are you okay? What happened? Come sit in the kitchen where it's warm and I'll get you some dry cloths!" Tara's worried voice got my attention. I turned, half way standing up already, and see my imprint leading my little sister into the kitchen. Her hair is in knots on her head and she has mud all over her. She's dripping wet and a little pale.

Tara get's her to sit and pushes her not touched omelet to Haley. "Here honey eat this. It will warm you up and get something in your belly. Seth! Bring me the big throw from the back of the couch please!"

"Haley what happened? Why aren't you at home? Wheres mom and Dean?" I crouch down in front of her and take her hands in mine. "Haley answer me. Your fine now."

Brady came in with a big blanket, "Tara hollered for this?"

He took one look at my little sister and his eyes got that distant look in them that Sam and Jared get when they think about Emily and Kim. No, no no NO! He can not, can NOT, imprint on my little sister! I blocked Haley from his view and growled at him warningly. Tara walks in calmly,"Yes I did Bray, would you mind giving it to Haley. I need to talk to Paul."

I jerked around,"I'm not leaving my sister here like this!"

Tara handed Haley a pile of cloths. "My rooms at the end of that hallway. There's a connected bathroom, feel free to use whatever. Make your self at home okay Haley?"

Haley nodded,"Thank you."

Haley gives Tara a hug, before walking into Tara's room and locking the door. Tara then turns to me, arm crossed. "Now you listen here Paul Lahote. Your sister is shaken up enough. You don't need to worry about Brady hurting her. Or me, or Seth, or any of us. If your temper is going to make you this grouchy, I want you out of my house and at Sam's. Am I understood?"

I growl, not being able to hold it back. "That is my sister Tara. Not yours. Your not going to stand here and tell me what to do like your my mother. I have one already, she's not a great one but that's not the point. Brady you will stay away from Haley and Tara you will butt out."

Tara sighs heavily,"Paul, I want to help, but I cant if you don't calm down. Right now your worked up and not thinking straight. I can help. You just need to face facts that you cant control everything that happens in Haley's life. Brady imprinted on her. Don't try telling me he didn't, I saw his face. Whatever happened is in the past. Right now he have to focus on making Haley feel okay and not scared."

I walk to Tara and stop right in front of her, out chest touching,"Shut up."

Her eyebrows shot up,"Excuse me?"

I growled,"You herd me. I'm a werewolf. That is my sister. This is my family. Not yours. You cant jump in and act like you know anything. You don't. Out parents left. They didn't die. You cant say you know how we feel because you don't. Our crappy parents came back. Your will never come back. Lucky you huh Tara."

Next thing I know,I hear and crack and my cheek is stinging. I'm not looking at Tara anymore, but the window and wall to my right. I turn back to see her clenching her fist, tears fill her eyes but don't fall. She doesn't look mad at all. She looks like she's about to completely break. And it's my fault.

"Tara..."

"Get out."

**Tara POV**

Paul reaches for me, his face emotionless, like his fathers was. "Tara I.."

"Get out."

He freezes,"What?"

I take a shaky breath. I'm so hurt I'm not sure I'll be able to hold myself together much longer. "You herd me. I'll get the boys to bring Haley to you at Sam's. I want you out. Now."

Paul scrunched up his face, before looking back at me,"Tara, I didn't.."

"Get out! Leave Paul just..." My voice broke and a few tears got away."Please just leave." I whisper, not trusting my voice.

He hung his head, then ran out the door. As soon as he got outside, a painful howl filled the air. That one sound, brought me to my knees. Tear's poured down my face. My heart felt like it had been put through a shredder. It hurt to breath. To move. It just hurt. I lay in my kitchen floor, broken.

**WAAAAA! :*( So sad!:( Please be patient with me. The sad chapters will stop soon. Promise! So How do you readers like my Brady imprinting on Haley surprise?:) That might make a good idea for my next story! Hmm..? Well review please:) And thank you for reading:) **


	7. Chapter 7:Build Me Back Up

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except Tara and Jason, oh and Haley! :) everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 7: Build Me Back Up **

**Paul POV **

As soon as I was out of site, I phased and howled. Jacob and Leah are on patrol. I head straight for Sam's. As soon as I get inside, I fall to the ground. I growl,"Sam! Em!"

They both rush into the living room from different directions. Emily gasp rushing over to me. Sam stops her before she gets to close. "What happened?"

Another wave of pain hit me. "I don't know. Tara and I got in a fight and she told me to leave. I phased when I got out of the house and AH! I don't know. It fucking hurts like hell!"

Emily shakes her head,"You where doing so good. That's the fist time you've cussed sense you imprinted."

"Emily, you go on and rest. I need to talk to Paul." Sam said. Emily nodded before heading down the hall to their room. Sam sat in the chair across the room from me. "Paul you imprinted on Tara. So you feel what she feels. That way we can help them, comfort them, you get it. What your feeling, is only a wave of what she is. You must have really messed up."

"Ugh! I feel like I'm about to fucking die!" I turn over, shaking. I hear Sam get up and leave. As another wave of pain hits me, a tear rolls down my cheek. _What have I done?_

**Tara POV **

Brady told Seth and Collin what had happened. Seth took Jason to his mom. When Haley was ready, Brady took her over to Sam's. Collin helped me to my room, then went out to keep a look out for anything weird around my house. I lay in my room for about four hours. Being by myself was killing me. I needed..I'm not even sure. Maybe having someone in the house making some noise would help.

I got out of bed slowly. I had changed into a tank and some baggy sweats. My hair is a floppy mess of a bun on top of my head. My makeup has run all down my face and my eyes are bloodshot and puffy. At this point. I could really care less. When I got to my back porch, I whistled. Not very loud, but loud enough. After a few minutes I tried again. I waited another few minutes, before giving up and turning back to go inside.

"You called?"

Jake's voice was close, I turned to see him just at the bottom of the steps.

His face went from playful to concerned when he got a look at my face. He jump onto the porch, going over all the steps, and grasped my shoulders. "Tara, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Where's Paul?"

All it took was for me to hear his name for the water works to start again. I would have thought after all the crying I've been doing I'd be cried out by now. Jake picked me up and carried my into the kitchen. He sat in a chair with me in his lap. He just sat quietly, petting my hair, while I cried. After about thirty more minutes, I sat up and whipped my face. "Thanks Jake. Sorry to bother you. I just needed a shoulder or..or something."

He shrugged,"It's no big deal. What happened? Obviously, you're not okay."

"Paul and I got into a huge fight and he..well we just got in a fight and he hurt me more than he could ever know. I just broke. I'm feeling a tiny bit better after a good long cry though."

Jacob nodded,"Well how bout we watch some movies and make sure your feeling better, then we can go get Jason."

"Thanks Jake. You've done enough though. I'll be fine now."

He just grinned,"Well then prove it. Let's go."

That just made me laugh. Jacob and me spent the day together. Watching movies, eating, and playing the Wii. It was about nine at night when Collin, Brady, and Seth all showed up.

"We already talked to our parents and they said we could stay here for the night if you don't care. It's Friday so there isn't any school tomorrow." Seth said in a rush.

"That's fine boys. How about we order pizza?"

"Sure!"

"Ha ha. Okay Just let me go order it.."

"I already got some. And Take Out for us."

I jerked back around to see Paul at the foot of the steps. He looks just about a shitty as I do. I cross my arms. "What are you doing here Paul?"

He puts the food down and the boys take it in. "What am I doing here? Tara I fucked up. Bad. I came to fix it. I love you. I shouldn't have said anything that I did. I was just freaked out after seeing Haley like that. Mom and Dean left her home and she was out looking for me. She was scared I'd left her too when I never came home lest night."

"Paul just saying your sorry and you love me doesn't fix anything. You broke me Paul. There's nothing else left for you to break."

He had been slowly coming up the steps and is now standing in front of me. He grasp my shoulders,"I don't want to break you Tara. I hate that I'm the one that broke you. If I could I'd beat the shit out of myself for hurting you. I love you so much. I'm just not good at showing you."

"You were doing great until today. Let's just forget about it and move on. I've dealt with my past. I'm not over it but I'm doing better." I sigh, taking Paul's hand and walk into the kitchen. I get a bit of everything and sit next to Jake on the couch. Seth and the boys had put in a movie and were sitting around the coffee table eating. Jake sat to one side of me on the couch and Paul sat on the other.

Seth looked back at me,"I put Jason to bed. He was pretty whipped out from playing with Clair all day."

"Thank you Seth." I smile. He's a good kid. They all are. I feel so bad that all of this is put on them at such a young age. They handle it fine though it seems. They are one big family. All brothers and sisters that are always there for each other. I sigh, wishing I could have that.

Paul puts an arm around my shoulders and kisses my temple softly. I lean into him, giving him what I didn't eat. He puts the food aside and wraps both arms around me. Right before I nod off he kisses me softly and whispers,"I love you."

**Awe!:) I know REALLY short chapter but I figured I'd post two tonight and this one just ended up being shorter:*(. Don't worry! There's more to come!:) Thanks for reading. **


	8. Chapter 8:Haunted By Her Past

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**So I had a reviewer point out how Tara forgave Paul to easily last chapter and after re-reading it I totally agree! I tweaked the next couple of chapters to MAYBE fix that. Thanks for bringing that to my attention!:) **

**Chapter 8: Haunted By Her Past **

**Paul POV**

The next morning, Tara woke up and made us breakfast. After we ate and got ready, Tara asked Emily to watch Jason so she could go job hunting. On the car ride into Forks, I grasped her hand. "We need to talk."

She kept her eyes forward,"About what?"

"Tara, you forgave me way to fast yesterday. I don't want to forget anything I want to work it out." I'm sounding more like a I'm whipped by the day. _Great. _

She frowned,"No. Paul I forgive you. End of story."

I pulled over on the side of the road and shut the truck of, turning to her. "No. Not end of story. I crossed the line yesterday. I promised not to hurt you and I did anyway. I know you haven't forgiven me yet. You just wont let yourself believe that your mad at me."

"That's crap. I know I forgive you Paul. Now please stop. Lets go to Forks and find me a job."

She has yet to look my way once. Her voice is flat and quiet. Uncaring almost.

I glare at her,"It's not. If you forgave me, you'd look at me. You'd smile. You'd talk to me like you want to, not like you feel like you have to."

She jerked and faced me, scowling,"Your right, alright. I don't forgive you. You did cross the line. I can't believe you said that Paul. I know it was your family, but I'm your family too. You just shut me out almost. I'm you imprint! I love you! For hours I felt like you didn't love me back because of how you where acting when you saw Haley. Instead of letting me help and be apart of your life, trying to make it easier on you, you turn your back."

I sigh."I know okay. Look I've been on my own sense I was twelve. Dean left and mom stopped caring."

"I know Paul. You don't have to tell me again. You had it rough I know. My parents and aunt and uncle all died and now I have their kid. Theirs not mine! To take care of! How do you think I feel when Jason gets hurt and I wasn't there to stop it."

I choke down a growl. Getting mad and yelling is not going to help the situation. "It's not the same thing Tara. Your family died when you where old enough to take care of yourself. Mine just stopped caring when I was a kid. I had to take care of myself. I didn't know how, I had to figure it out myself. If it wasn't for Jared and his mom I don't know where I'd be."

"I understand that Paul. But you still shouldn't have just shut me out or have thrown my past in my face."

I growled now,"Maybe it should have been thrown in your face from the beginning! You have got to face your past sometime Tara. We wont be able to stay together if your past keeps getting in the way! Stop running! Your strong, face it!"

She went to open the door. I reached over with my werewolf speed and locked the door."NO!"

She turned, scowling, hand still on the door handle."I'm leaving Paul. Let me out. I don't want to talk about this!"

"I don't care! We are going to get all of this out in the open and start to move past it right now!"

Her face got blood red she she scrams."You ass!"

"Thank you." I tried my best not to smirk. Really I did. It just didn't work for me.

"Ooh! You insignificant, heartless, pigheaded, pompous jackass!"She started hitting me everywhere she could reach. Huffing and puffing. She's kinda hot when she's mad. I might make her mad more often. Just not at me.

I waited until she settled down. "Now that your done hitting me. Are you okay? You didn't hurt your hands?"

"No." she huffed at me. Which only made me smile.

I got all serious again. "Tara, seriously, we have to work on this."

She looked down at her lap, frowning. "I know. It's just...Paul I'm scared. What am I going to tell Jason when he starts asking about our family? What am I going to do when he starts school? I'm eighteen. I'm not ready to take on this big a responsibility on top of having my parent die and I cant grieve because I have to care for Jason. There are so many mornings I have to force myself out of bed and pretend a smile so I can care for Jason properly."

I put an arm around her,"Tara your not alone now. Me and the pack will always be here for you. We can watch Jason every once in awhile when you feel like taking a day to yourself to re-think things. Your not alone."

"But I feel alone." She sighs. "Paul..."

**Tara POV**

I sigh,"Paul...There is so much...I'm just so messed up."

He opened his mouth to say something but I held up my hand, silencing him. For now. "Paul..I was a party girl back in my hometown. I tried drinking once, as in I tried it one time, but that didn't seem right with me so I didn't do it anymore. I still went to parties and had a good time though. One day I hooked up with a guy and he worked fights. Underground fights, drags, you name it. He got me in on it. I went to one race and got into a fight. After that I was hooked on learning different ways to fight."

"Tara..what does this have to do with your family?" Paul of course looked confused, but I could tell he was happy I was actually talking instead of running now.

"Just listen okay?" I waited for him to nod before I continued. "I took karate and kick boxing lessons the longest. I just like them more. They where simple, yet affective. I ended up at a couple of underground fights. My parents found out when my uncle showed up and arrested a lot of us. Sense then they stopped me from fighting. That was a year before the accident. The night they went out, was the first time the let me stay with Jason alone for awhile. They must have thought I'd leave him to go fight. I told my parents I hated them and my uncle because they kept me from doing something I love. That I wished they'd go ruin their lives instead of mine. I was trying to stay up and wait til they got home so I could apologize. I never got the chance."

A tear ran down my face, but I brushed it away. Paul kissed my cheek and held me close. "Tara, I'm sorry. I didn't know. That doesn't give me an excuse for throwing your past in your face though. You didn't know they'd get killed. You where just being a teenager. A spoiled and bratty one, but still a teenager. We all make mistakes, some worse than others. I never got to know your parents or aunt or uncle, but I bet you they wouldn't want you feeling guilty. I bet you they know you didn't mean it and still love you."

"Ya think?" I sniffle.

"Yeah I do." Paul kisses my temple. He turned, starting the truck back up and headed back to La Push. He held my hand the whole time.

Soon we stopped outside the small police station. I gave him a look but Paul just smiled. He held my hand as we walked in and came face to face with Sam.

"Hey Sam, still have an opening for a secretary?" Paul asked, shoving a hand in his pocket.

Sam nodded, "Sure do. Tara you can start Monday morning. Trail run to see how you do. Okay?"

I smile, kissing Sam's cheek, "Thank you so much Sam! How is Emily doing?"

Sam informed me about Emily and told Paul he had patrol late tonight. After we finished talking to Sam. Paul headed towards Port Angeles.

"No Paul. Home. I'm tired. Lets have the guys over and the imprints and just hang out."

He nodded."Tara, we'll talk about this stuff every once in awhile. Okay? We'll help each other through everything. Work everything out."

I kiss his cheek softly, "Sounds good Paul. I love you."

"I love you too baby."

**I'm sorry to say this story isn't to much longer. That might change though so don't hold me too that! I want yalls opinion though on this next question... Should my next story be the Haley&Brady imprint or a Jacob&O.C. imprint? I have started both but I'm not sure which to work on first. Just message me/ review to this chapter and let me know which you'd rather read first. **

**Thanks so much!:) **


	9. Chapter 9: Jacobs Shock

**Disclaimer: Everything belong to the respected owners. No cope write intended. **

**I want to thank . You've been a great supporter from the start! :) I also want to thank all my other reviewers for their support. **

**Chapter 9: Jacobs Shock **

**Paul POV **

I woke up and stretched. Haley had come to the party with Brady. Apparently their together now. To be honest, I like the kid. He wont hurt my little sister, but hey I'm her big brother, I'm suppose to be over protective.

I smile softly as Tara snores beside me. She isn't one of those loud snorers. It's kinda quiet, you can only hear it when its dead quiet. It's kinda cute. Yesterday had gone really great. Tara had informed all of us that Jason's 2nd birthday would be two weeks from today on, June 16th.

Speaking of Jason, its about ten o'clock. I bet he's about ready for breakfast. I slowly take my arm from around Tara's waist and slide out of bed. Tip-toeing down the hall, I go peek into Jason's room. The kid is standing in his bed looking right back at me. He smiles real big and giggles. Reaching for me I hear him say my name while giggling,"Pawl!"

I come in shushing him,"Hey little man. You don't want to wake Tara up do you?"

He shook his head, holding his little figure up ti his lips he goes,"Shush."

I put the kid in his chair and check the fridge. She's got eggs and bacon. That should be enough. I'll have to remember to go grocery shopping.

After everything was done cooking, with a lot of eggs meting the floor. Tara still hadn't woken up. I give Jason a little bit of eggs on his plate and make sure he's okay, before making Tara's plate and going towards her room.

When I open the door she smiles at me weakly from the bed. Her eye's look dim and weak and she's a little bit pale.

"Hi baby. You feeling okay?"

She shakes her head. "No. Not really. Do you have patrol today?"

"Not til midnight. Then I'll only run til seven or eight. You need anything?"

"No thank you. Could you just watch Jason for me today? I don't want to be around him a lot and get him sick." She coughs a little, shaking.

I grab a blanket from the foot of the bed and tuck it around her. Kissing her forehead, I say, "Sure thing baby girl. Sue will have Claire today. I'm sure she'd like to play with Jason awhile. I'll be back soon. I love you. Call if you need anything."

She smiles weakly but nods. "Thank you Paul."

**Jacob POV**

I hate Edward Cullen. I had been spending the day with Bella and their daughter like I usually do on Sunday, when Eddy boy came in telling me that I had to leave. Bella of course sided with him. I went back to their house later to check on Bella and Nessie to see if they where alright, and everything is gone. It's like they never lived there. They just packed up and left.

I've been sitting here for three hours. When I left the Cullen's place I came straight here. It's calm. Easy to get lost in your own mind out here and think about stuff. I sigh. I have patrol in ten minutes. I get up and turn around, only to feel something hit my chest. I look down and see a girl with dark brown hair with blue highlights, looking up at me blushing.

"Oh my gosh I am so so so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" She stood up and started brushing off my shirt.

I swat her hands away, "Look it's fine. No harm done. "

She looks up at me and I met her eyes for the first time...

They are ice blue with a navy ring around the outside. She isn't wearing any make up. Her cute little nose twitches when the ice cold breeze hits her face. She's amazing.

"Hello? Earth to Jacob?" She waves her hand in front of my face slowly.

I shake my head," Huh? How do you know my name?"

She rolls her eyes,"I have math with you dip-shit. I'm Jennifer. Jennifer Blackhawk."

I still had no clue who she is. "Oh! Right. Sorry. Well sorry but I'm late for work. See you Monday."

She nodded her head as I rushed by her on my way to Tara's. How could I have class with her and not remember! How am I going to talk to her? I need help!

**Awe poor Jacob, but hey he found his girl so its not all bad right?:) Well Yes I know this chapter is short:( But My next chapter will be kinda really long so I thought making this one would make it a little better. Thanks for reading and Merry Christmas:) **


	10. Chapter 10: The Call

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended. **

**Chapter 10: The Call**

**Tara POV**

After sleeping most of the daggum day, I felt a lot better and got up. I got a nice hot shower and got dressed in jeans and Paul's shirt he had left. Walking into the kitchen, I had no more that got things out to make some lunch, when there was a quick knock and Jacob Black burst into the house, making a bee line for a kitchen chair. He flopped down in it and put his head on the table and groaned.

I sigh, turning to finish making my lunch, "Hungry Black?"

I was surprised to hear the muffled,"No."

I left everything on the counter and sat down next to him, placing a hand on his bicep, I watched his reactions carefully,"Jacob, are you okay? You guys never ever EVER pass up a chance to get free food. Whats up?"

He turned his head to the side so I could see his face," I imprinted this morning."

I jumped up and squealed. Yes squealed. Not very me but heck my buddy just found his soul mate! "Oh My Gosh! Ahhhh! Whats her name? Whats she look like? Is she nice to you?Tell me everything!"

Half way through my squeal fest he had covered his ears. It was three point ten seconds later Paul burst through the door. "Tara? Baby? I herd you scream are you okay? Whats happened? Jacob what did you do to her?"

I sigh,"Shut up Paul I'm fine. I'm just excited."

"Oh" Idiot Paul, but I love him. "Why are you out of bed." Well shoot.

"I woke up and felt better, got a shower and felt even better, then came to fix myself some lunch."

"Get back to bed. You looked like a dead woman this morning. You need to rest and get better."

"Paul I'm fine."

He got right up next to me, so I turned and glared up at him. He growled,"Bed."

"Bite me." I tried, I really did, to growl like him. It didn't work out to great.

I was not expecting what he did next though. I would have thought he'd yell or growl more and pick me up and carry me to bed and lock me in my room. No he didn't do any of that. He wrapped his arms around my waist and brought me close to him and nipped my neck!

I jerked back and covered the spot,"Paul!"

His smirk showed me how un-sorry he was,"Help Jacob, I'll fix you soup for lunch."

"Shove a stick up your ass Lahote." I huffed before sitting next to Jacob again.

Jacob, of course, was trying his best not to laugh. I swear his face was going to turn purple soon and he had tears running down his face.

I sigh, tapping my fingers on the table,"Go ahead, laugh. Before you kill yourself."

He of course laughed until he was so dizzy I had to get him something for a headache. Stupid werewolves. I swear they will be the death of me. Paul had done as he said and fixed me soup, then went back to Sues to check on Jason. Come to think of it, he got here pretty fast. Id have to ask him about that later.

I finally got to Jacob,"You better start talking if you want any help. With you guys, no one ever gets a minute to talk about things."

He sighs deep and it takes him a minute to actually start talking.

**Jacob POV**

How do I explain this to her. Shes not a wolf, but shes an imprint. She could help. Although her and Paul have the best start of all the imprints. How she puts up with him I'll never understand. Where do I even start to explain how I imprinted.

I felt her soft cool hand touch my large one on my knee,"Jacob, just start from the beginning. What did you do this morning?"

I take a deep breath," Well every Sunday morning, I go over to the Cullen house and see Bella and her daughter. This morning Edward came over to us and said I needed to leave for the day. Well of course Bella sided with him and I left. When Bella didn't call later I got worried something had happened so I went back over to check on them. They where gone. All of them. They had packed up and left Forks. Probably left Washington. She was my best friend Tara. She didn't even say good bye. I went to the cliffs to calm down. It's a great place to just think things over. Well I had patrol so when I got up to leave, someone bumped into me...or I guess I bumped into her. I looked at her and I was done for. "

She sat quietly while I told her the run down of my day. She never once interrupted. Just listened to me. I had never had anyone do that for me, except my parents.

Her brows came together a bit,"So what do you need my help with?"

I gave her a half laugh,"It's stupid really. The girl told me her name is Jennifer Blackhawk and apparently she has a class with me in school."

She shook her head in a circle,"Oookay...?"

I closed my eyes tight,"I don't remember her. I still don't. Until today I've never seen her. Not that I can remember."

She was quiet for so long I thought she had left. When I looked she had a small motherly smile on her face, "Jacob. Honey, its okay that you don't remember her. There are people at school who had class with me that I don't remember at all either. You probably never talked to her before,unless it was for a class assignment, so how could you remember? Your beating yourself up for no reason. I mean, you can't be the only one that has had this problem right?"

After I thought about it, She was right. "Jared was the same with Kim. But Kim had been in love with him for years before so it's not that same. When she told me her name and I couldn't remember her...she told me the class we have together then called me a dip-shit. So yeah. Totally not the same thing."

She giggled quietly,"She called you a dip-shit huh?" I nodded, "Then show her that your not, even though you are." She got up and kissed the top of my head,"Just talk to her and everything will work out honey. Would you like some lunch now?"

"Sure sure. Thanks Tara. For everything."

She just gave me a small smile and went to fix me something to eat. Tara is so much like Paul, yet so different. She acts like this big bad chick who can take anyone down I a fight. She is that. But she's also a lot like Em. Motherly and sweet and simple. Paul's got a good one, if he doesn't see it. He's an idiot.

**Tara POV**

Jacob ate his soup like a normal person for once. He must be really deep in his own thoughts. I had finished cleaning up and was on my way to go start in the living room when a phone rang. I turned and saw a cell phone on the counter. There was no name on the screen, just a number. I looked over at Jacob, "Hey, this yours?"

He looked up and frowned,"Na. Looks like Paul's. I wouldn't answer it if I where you."

"Shut up. It may be important." I said. I touched the answer button and put it up to my ear, "Hello?"

A strange high pitched voice answered,"Uhm. Who is this?"

"I'm Tara."

"Well shit." Her voice is very annoying.

"Your trying to reach Paul Lahote?" Maybe she just has the wrong number.

"Well duh. I did call his phone. What are you doing with his phone anyway? That shit head better not be cheating on me!"

"He just left his phone with my friend by mistake. Whats your name? I'll tell him you called."

"OH. Okay! Thanks a lot! I'm Stacy Collier. Bye."

Jacob was next to me, taking the phone from my hand before I noticed. I was shaking. He had the nerve to act like I'm his imprint when he's fucking around with another bimbo! I left Jacob in the kitchen and went to my room. I grabbed my boxing gloves and walked back to the kitchen. "Hey Black. Mind doing me a solid?"

He looked confused but nodded. I walked out back. I had gotten Seth and Brady to put a pole in the ground. It was four feet under and was surrounded by cement. Six and a half feet tall out of the ground. It had a strong hook on the end. I pointed to a large chest on the porch. "Get the big red bag out of there and hang on this hook please."

Jacob did as I asked with no questions. He went over to my boxing chest and got out my beat up red punching bag. It had gotten me through a lot. 'm hoping it will help me now. I've got a lot of built up anger.

Once Jacob got it hung up, he look at me. I took deep breaths, then started wailing on the punching bag. I think it was about thirty minutes to an hour later when I turned to Jacob.

"Tara. What are you doing?"

I snorted. Going back to the bag I talked to Jake. "Do you (punch) know a(punch) Stacy Collier?(kick)"

He nodded,"Yeah. Whore of La Push. Why?" It took only a minute for it all to click together for him. "No way."

Just then, the devil himself showed up in the back yard with Jason. "No way what?"

He turned to me, frowning," Tara. Babe, you shouldn't be doing that. You where sick earlier today. Your going to tire yourself out."

I didn't miss a beat, starting some combinations to help calm myself down,"Sense when do you give a flying tuck about me?"

Jason ran from beside Paul over to Jake. Jake was Jason's favorite of the pack, besides Paul. Jason looked between Paul and me, Looking up and Jake he said,"Pawl trouble. Tawa mad?"

Jacob nodded,"Paul in a lot of trouble. Tara very VERY mad." Jacob looked over Jason at me,"Want me to take him for the night?"

I stopped, putting my gloves into the chest and closing it I turned back to them"Just stay here for the night. I got plenty of room. Thanks Jacob."

He nodded, taking Jason inside. I took one look at Paul, before going past him and running. Of course he follows me.

"What has got you so mad?And why does Black say I'm in a lot of trouble? I haven't done anything. I've been gone all day!"

I stopped and glare at him. "Stacy Collier called. Might want to give her a call back. She sounded really lonely. Bye now."

With that I took of to Sam and Emily's. Paul just stood in the middle of the road.

When I got to the house, Leah, Quil, and Embry where walking out of the woods. Embry noticed me first. "Hey Tara. Whats up?"

I scowled,"Go ask Paul."

Quil and Embry just said oh, then walked inside. Leah and I followed. When I got in the door Collin, Brady, and Seth abandoned their game and came over to me. "Paul told us you where sick this morning. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Just mad. Where's Emily?"

"Grocery store. Sam is out back grilling." Collin said.

"You guys go play. I'm going to talk to him."

They all nodded and ran back into the living room. I went out back and sure enough, Sam was next to the porch steps at the grill. I sat on the bottom step. He looked over and his welcoming smile he always gives me, vanished.

I sigh,"You need Jacob tonight?"

He shook his head,"Paul, Brady, and I have patrol at..."

"Midnight, til seven or eight. I know Paul told me he had patrol then. Can you give him more hours for me or make him cover for Seth, Brady, Collin, or Jacob? Please?"

He turned from the grill, giving me a confused look,"Why? Whats going on? Usually the imprints are wanting to be around their wolf. You want yours away from you?"

I sigh. I told him what had happened with me being sick. Everything. From when I woke up the first time this morning til I sat and started talking to him. He had started shaking a couple of times and now was trying to not throw the chicken through the plate as he took it off the grill. Once we got inside and he sat the food down, he took me in his arms. "Stop that Tara. He's not worth the tears. We don't know the whole story but crying isn't anything I ever want you doing for Paul. Never cry for him unless its of happiness or hes hurt. Got that blue eyes?"

I sniffled, wiping my face, I pulled back and smiled a small sad smile,"Thanks for listening Sam. You know you remind me a lot of my dad."

He smiled,"Your welcome squirt. Anytime you need anything you let us know. Em sure does love ya kid."

I smile,"I love her too. Shes the big sister I never had. No. More like another mom."

Emily was standing in the door way, tears in her eyes. She smiled big at me and hugged me close. These people are so kind to me. So loving. I'm glade I almost hit Seth. Not because I wanted to hit Seth, but because with out that almost happening, I never would have met them all.

Jacob came over with Jason and we all ate at Emily's and watched movies. Jacob told me Paul had locked himself inside the spare bedroom at the house, waiting for me to come home.

I kept my gaze on my plate,"He can stay there long as he likes. I do not want to talk to or see him right now."

Jacob just nodded and kept eating. Kim gave me a sad smile. Kim..Jared...Light bulb! "Hey Jared!"

He looked a little startled,"Yeah..?"

"Want to trick a werewolf with me?" I smiled. I really hope this works.

"Uhm. I don't know Tara."

I pout,"oh come on. Please? No ones gonna get hurt. I just want you to go get Paul and bring him here. I'm going to have Jason and we are going to be in your truck though so when Paul shoots off I can go in and lock him out. Simple."

Half way through my little plan the guys started smiling. Quil perked up,"How bout you just leave getting Paul out of the house to us. You just worry about keeping Jason quiet."

Sam hadn't looked up from his plate sense we started my little plan, but said, "Jacob stay with her in case Paul goes nuts. You boys tell Paul I want a word with him. I don't care how you tell him, just get his furry ass to the house."

We all smiled. This is going to be hilarious.

**Paul POV **

When I got back from trying to talk to Tara. Black had Jason in the living room floor playing. I growled, scaring Jason a bit,"What did you do Black?"

He didn't look over at me just grunted,"Your phone rang. I told Tara I wouldn't answer that if I where her. She told me to shut up and answered anyway. Stacy man. Really? That's low. She's pissed man and your in the dog house."

I was shaking by now. I'm so pissed I'm starting to see red,"What did she say to Tara. I know you herd her Black!"

He crouched down between Jason and me, which pissed me off more. He scowled at me,"She called looking for you. When Tara answered the girl asked who she was and junk like that. Tara told the bimbo her name and she flipped out saying you better not be cheating on her. Whatever it is your doing with her, leave Tara alone til you know what your wanting to do. She pissed and hurt and you need to let her calm down and cool off Lahote."

I growled. I herd Jason whimper and if I was a wolf right now, my tail would be between me legs. I just scared him. He's not my kid but it feels like he is. He's mine and Tara's responsibility, and I just scared him.

"Tell Tara that I need to talk to her. I'm not leaving til she gets back and we talk." He nods, then I walk into the back room and lock the door. Jake will let me know if he leaves without Jason. I lay on the bed and try to catch some sleep. Of course they are filled with Tara, and they all turn into nightmares when she leaves me.

**And the longer chapter is finally up! :) So sorry for the long wait but with the computer crashing and the holidays...ya know. :) Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!:) **


	11. Chapter 11:The Paul No One Knew

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Tara and Jason. Everything else belongs to the respected owners. **

**Hi Fellow Fanfiction peoples!:) Well I'm sorry to say that this story may be coming to and end here pretty soon. I will work on making my stories longer and also my chapters more detailed. Please let me know if You have a favorite Twilight couple you would like for me to write a story for. Thank you for all the reviews and support. Oh and for reading:)**

**Chapter 11: The Paul No One Knew **

**Paul POV **

_Where am I? I was just in Tara's house, asleep in the spare bedroom. I know I didn't walk into the woods. And where is all this fog coming from? Its the middle of the afternoon not five in the morning! I know I didn't sleep that long yet. _

"Paul" My name being whispered pulled me from my thoughts. Who was that. I know that voice. I turned in a full circle, searching for...something. All I see are dark outlines of trees and fog. I can hear ocean waves crashing onto the shore. Wait, this looks kinda familiar.

"Paul." The voice is a little bit louder, but still a soft whisper.

I turned to my right, it sounded like it was coming from that direction. I slowly start walking. The sound of the waves getting louder and the trees started thinning. I walk past the last line of trees. I'm at a cliff. Tara is standing near the edge, a little close for my liking. Shes barefoot, her hair down her back. She's wearing a floor length white sundress. Her face is emotionless, dead. I wanted to go to her, I did, but I couldn't seem to be able to move. I was frozen to the spot.

"Paul."Her voice even sounds dead. "Why?"

"What?" _Why what? What is she talking about?_

Her shoulders slumped, " Why did you do it? I thought you loved me? Why Paul?"

I took one step forward, only for her to take a small step back, towards the edge of the cliff. I thought it better not to move towards her again with her that close. So close. "Tara, baby I don't know what you're talking about. What happened?"

She closes her eyes, shaking her head very slowly,"Was I not enough for you? Was I not what you wanted? You didn't have to have me."

A lump formed in my throat,it hurt to breath. I swallowed hard a couple of times before I could speak. "All I want is you Tara. Come with me back to the house and we can talk. Okay?"

She opened her eyes as a single tear ran slowly down her pale cheek. "I love you." She whispered before taken that final step back, falling over the edge and into the dark water.

"TARA!" I jumped, only to land at the edge of the cliff, my arm reaching out in the air, hand open. I can't see her. She's gone. All because of something I can't remember doing. All because of me. I clench my fist and hit the side of the cliff, tears pour down my cheeks. Then came the pain.

I jerked up in the bed, out of breath and heart going twelve times faster than normal. I look around the house, its almost dark. Sweat coated my body and I couldn't stop shaking. I was not about to phase though. I bent my knees, propping my elbows on my knees, I held my head. An actual lump formed in my throat this time. There was a knock at the door,"Paul, Paulie. Come on man, Sam's looking for you. You have to come to a meting. Tara will be home when we are done." Jared.

At least I hope for the person sake their Jared. Only Tara, Claire, Jason, Emily, and Jared are allowed to call me Paulie. I take a really deep and shaky breath, before slowly getting up and answering the door. Jared and the pack, minus Sam, are at the door. They all take a big step back after seeing me. Jared though, took a step forward, eyebrows knitted together. He placed a hand on my shoulder,"Man...You look like shit."

I snorted,"I look way better than I feel. Trust me. Lets just get this over with. I have somewhere I gotta be later."

Quil smiled big,"Cheer up Lahote! She'll come around!" He turned to head out, but at the bottom of the steps, turned,"By the way, duck."

To late. I had silly string, pie, mud, and syrup covering me. I tried to growl, but it came out as a whimper. Everyone froze, the laughing stopped dead. They all looked at me like I'd just grown a second or maybe second and third head. Jared went to speak but before he got the chance, I phased and ran. When I hit Sam's yard, I didn't even stop. I just flopped onto the ground and whined, skidding across the yard a bit. Sam would probably make me fix that later. I placed a paw over my muzzle as baseball size tears ran down my face to the ground. Sam burst through the door. He stopped at the door and crossed his arms over his chest. "Can you phase and come in?"

I just lay there. The dream I had only thirty minutes ago running through my head. Over and over I replayed Tara telling me she loves me one last time before jumping to her death. I hadn't noticed the pack had gotten here or that they all had phased, seeing my dream. Or really, my nightmare. They all looked at one another before they all landed their eyes on me.

_I've never in my life seen you like this Paul. We grew up together and not once have I seen you shed a tear._ Jared's quiet calm voice entered my head.

Sam sat down in front of me. He knew my pain. Almost. He had been the one to physically hurt his imprint. Something he kills himself over everyday. He sighs, _Paul, I know what your going through. I felt the exact same way when.._.He choked not being able to say it.

_I know Sam. Its okay._ I sat up shakily, _Have..Have you seen her?_

Sam nodded, _She talked to me this afternoon. I was about ready to rip your head off._

Jacob shook his fur out, _Paul..If you want to know exactly what happened I can show you._

Did I really want to know? Did it even matter? She's mad I get that. Her sent lingers from where she had been her all afternoon. Se wasn't here now though. She probably went home and has everything locked down. Getting away from me.

I take in a deep breath, _Yeah. Start from a little before the phone rang though okay? And Black..Thanks man. _

_No problem. She loves you. She'd want me to help ya. Just don't hurt her again, she means a lot to me. To all of us._ After he had his say, he replayed the call for me. I got to see the look on her face, up til I showed up and she ran off. I whined at her expression. I don't think anyone else has noticed, but she had tears in her eyes from the moment Stacy mentioned me cheating.

When Sam showed me what she had said to him, I lost it. I just couldn't watch anymore. I phased. I sat in Sam's yard, for the world to see. I growl. "I hate crying. Hate it. Never doing it again. This girls already turned me into a whipped wimp like Jared and Quil." Of course they growled at that but stopped when Sam phased. He placed a hand on my shoulder, "Get some shorts on before Em see's you. Talk to her. She will be able to help you. I'll send Jacob to talk to Tara."

I stood, pulling on the shorts. "Send Brady, Collin, and Seth with him. She loves them like they where her own. She'll want them around the house."

Everyone had phased by now. Brady just nodded and shot off towards they house. Collin and Seth not far behind. Jacob got Sam's keys and took the truck. We all walked inside, Em giving me a motherly hug before popping me on top of the head with a wooden spoon. She scowled at me,"I ever hear about you hurting her again I'll not feed you for a month. And if you cry again and don't come here then I'll beat you with this spoon Paul!"

I smile, chuckling, I hug her again. "Thanks Em."

**Tara POV**

Soon the boys came to the house. Jacob pulled up not three minutes later. We all pile in the living room and start watching movies. I didn't feel like talking. They understood. I just needed them around, to keep my mind off everything. I held Jason close. He was starting to fall asleep when he looked up at me with his big eyes. "Tawa, when Pawl coming howme?"

I sigh,"I don't know little man. I'm still very upset with him."

He stayed quiet for a while after that. Then turned around again. "Bwut he woves you Tawa."

Before I could reply, A voice behind me did."He really does."

I jerked around. Paul and Sam stood in the doorway. I gave Sam a confused look. "In case you want him to leave." He grunted.

I nod. Paul asked me to come to our room, or my room. Sam watched the rest of the movie with the boys, watching Jason for me.

Paul sat on one side of the bed, while I sat on the other. I curled my legs under me and waited. He sighs," She was my ex. We fooled around a little. Never anything serious. We just used each other. Finally she took it over the top, saying we were together when we weren't. I told her to leave me alone and to get out of my life. This was about a month before you fist met me. I don't know why she just suddenly called looking for me. I don't want her around. Tara, I love you more than life itself. I would walk through hell fire and high water for you. You are my everything. With out you I'm nothing. Your to good for me. Beautiful, kind, smart, and so much more. Your heart is so big and your attitude is so great that even Leah can't help but love you. I'm never going to stop loving you and I'm willing to do anything to prove to you that I'm serious about me and you."

"Anything?"

He didn't even hesitate. He looked me straight in the eye,"Anything."

"Bring every single girl you've been with to the house tomorrow night. No questions."

He jerked back and looked shocked. Then his face went from dark tan to starch white."But.."

"No. You said anything."

He sighs but agrees. I know he doesn't understand, I don't fully understand either. I just want them all here. At one time for me to see. Maybe I'll learn more about what Paul likes, maybe I'll get in a few fights. But mostly, I want to show them all that he belongs to ME and they need to BACK OFF!

I know...another short chapter:*( Don't be upset with me. I am working on making my chapter longer. I just didn't want to start with all Paul's ex's being together and having to stop in the middle. Please tell me your honest opinion. I am open to criticism. It will help me grow as a writer. Thanks for reading:)


	12. Chapter 12: Unexpected Friend

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy write intended.

**Note to Readers: I am so sorry for taking so long to review. I'm a junior in high school and I've had mid-term exams (which need to go burn somewhere) and works been hectic.**

**Chapter 12**

**Jacob POV**

How many more could their be? Sam ordered all the pack to be at Tara's when Paul's ex's showed up. He didn't want a fight to break out or anything happening to Tara or Jason. I was on patrol before showing up, so I showed up about and hour late. There has to be about twenty or more girls here and some are still showing up. I see Paul with Jared and Sam, he's white as a leech and shaking. His eyes are darting around and if any girl other than an imprint comes up to him he runs off to find Tara. I'm pretty sure she's the only thing keeping him calm right now.

I walk over to them slowly, "Hows it been going?"

Sam didn't move his gaze from the crowed," Tara hasn't come down stairs yet. I think she's getting ready."

I nodded. Jared snorted next to me,"Yeah right. Knowing Tara she's waiting until everyone gets here before making an entrance."

We all smirked. That sounded EXACTLY like what Tara would do. I took a good long look around. A lot of people here I know from school and a lot are from Forks. Others none of the pack know who they are and some Paul can't remember their names. He went overboard finding ALL of the girls he's been with before Tara. I move to stand at the bottom of the stairs and watch out for Tara. I hope she's sure she can take all this.

**Tara POV **

Breath in. Breath out. I have to keep myself calm. I can hear all of the people down stairs. There's a lot. Way more than I expected. Jason is asleep on my bed. I didn't want him alone. I don't know any of these girls so I'm not taking any chances. I looked at myself in the full body mirror. I was only in a pair of fleece pajama shorts and one of Paul's shirts. I had to tie it in the back because its so big. I had left off any makeup and my hair is up in a bun on top of my head. I'm not here to impress anyone.

Quil pokes his head in,"Knock Knock?"

"Ha-ha. Come on in you goof. Emily ready for Jason?"

He grins and picks little man up, "Yeah. Clair is over there too. Paul wants to know if he can come up a minute. He's freaking."

I nod and Quil smiles at me before leaving. I sigh. I can just imagine how these girls are going to look. I bet you they are all beautiful, and know it. I'm throwing myself to the dogs. What was I thinking?

"That your my girl and I'm yours and they better know it." A deep voice says.

I turn and shoot Paul a confused face. "You where thinking out loud."

He walks over and wraps his arms around my waist, burying his face in my neck. "You smell like me."

"Sorry?"

He growls, not loud though. "No. I love it. I love you."

I hug him closer,"I love you too."

Paul growls again, playfully, and throws me onto his back. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and my legs lock around his waist as I squeal in surprise. He smirks over his shoulder at me,"Lets show you off babe."

"Paul I don't.." my sentence is lost in the wind as Paul sprints towards the stairs and down. I squeal again, even though I know he wont drop me. We reach the bottom and Jacob laughs. I growl at him. He hold his hands in front of him with his palms out,"Hey don't kill me. It was funny."

"Yeah yeah. Always gotta laugh at the short one."

"Maybe because of the way you look." a blonde girl sneered as she walked into the door.

I jump down from Paul's back and he wraps his arms around my shoulders.

I turned, out of Paul's grasp, and looked the person in the face. She's about four inches shorter than me even with heels. Her make up is caked on and her cloths don't leave ANYTHING to the imagination.

"At least I don't show everything to everyone."

"Your just jealous that guys will look at me before they do you." She smirked looking at Paul.

"True they might look at you first but look who they run too. Excuse me."

I left her standing there to go get a drink. Sam smiled his barely there smile for me. He was letting me know that he's proud of me. I got a cup and filled it with ice and Dr Pepper.

"That's not to healthy."

I turn to see a shy brunette wearing jeans and a long sleeve shirt. She wore barely to no makeup. I smile,"True but I love it." I hold my hand out to her,"I'm Tara Reynolds."

"Jessica Holder. Everybody calls me Jesse though." She shook my hand, then put both her hands behind her back nervously.

" Did you date Paul?" I fixed her a cup with ice and water, offering it out to her.

She took it with a small smile,"Yeah. I'm only a year younger than him. We only dated about a month. It was awhile ago though."

"TARA!" Haley screamed coming into the back door dragging Brady with her.

"Whats wrong? Are you two okay?" I put my drink on the counter looking them over quickly.

Brady swatted my hands away, "Sure sure. Hay was just worried you'd end up in a fight before she got here and didn't want to miss it."

I frowned at them,"I don't plan on fighting anyone. Just met them and show them he's mine. And get under his skin in the process."

Brady chuckles shaking his head,"Your something Tara."

I smirk, "Thank you."

They both hug me and run off to find Seth and Colin. Sam comes, probably to give me a report. I hold up my finger, telling him to hang on, and turn to Jessica. Shes in the same spot looking extremely uncomfortable. I put my arm through hers and pull her towards the living room where I know Paul is and I know Sam will follow. Paul smiles softly when he sees me. When we reach him he leans down to kiss my cheek softly.

"Hi Jessica. Hows you mom?" He asked, straightening up and giving her a one arm hug.

She hugs him back after looking at me quickly. "She's doing alright. I can't stay long. Beau Has somewhere to go and I'll have to be at home with mom."

"Is everything okay?" She looks at me with sad eyes and Paul rubs her back.

"My mom's health isn't good. The doctors said she wont last very long."

"Oh my. I'm so sorry. Is there anything you need?"I ask hugging her. Poor thing! I know what its like to lose my parents and its not easy. Sounds like she has a younger brother too, which means she will have to take care of him too.

Paul looked down at me,"You ever get that car fixed?"

I don't think I've ever seen anyone as tan as her blush. Her face went from caramel tan to bright pink. "I just haven't had the time."

Paul frowned opening his mouth to say something when Embry walked up,"We gotta talk. Sam needs us."

"Well hello to you Embry. I'm doing fine thanks."

He turns to me and smiles, hugging me tight, picking my up in the process," Hello Tara. I'm sorry. I didn't see you down there."

When he put me down I placed my hands on my hips,"I am NOT that short!"

The guys smirked while Jessica was looking at Embry. Her eyebrows scrunched together and she looked a little confused. I pull her to my side and smile,"This is Jessica. Say hello Embry."

He looked at Jess,"Hello...beautiful..."

He got that awe struck look on his face and his eyes got brighter. Paul started smirking and I smile at him. Jessica looked down blushing,"Hello. Its nice to met you."

"Nice to met...yeah its nice to met you too. Um Paul Sam needs to talk to us. Well...um...be right back." With that said, he shots off, Paul following close behind with a big grin.

After that things went uneventful. A few of the girls started to try to fight me but I wasn't in the mood. I'd just tell them the truth and walk away. Jessica and I spent a lot of time together or with the imprints. Kim and Haley love her and we are so excited that Embry imprinted on her. Around two hours after Paul left, all his ex's except Jessica had left. We decided to have a girls night and called Em. She quickly agreed and headed to the house. We invited Jessica, but she said she had to get home to watch her mom. I gave her a huge hug. Giving her mine and Paul's cell numbers and my house number I smile at her, "Call if you need anything. Even if you just need to get away for a bit okay?"

She smiles at me, tears welled up in her eyes,"Thanks Tara."

After Emily got there we all did the usual sleepover stuff and watched movies. We got to sleep around seven in the morning, and not five minutes after the guys burst into the house.

I growl, marching up to the,"OUT!"

They all stopped, stunned. Sam went to Emily, keeping quiet. I couldn't even hear his feet fall. Paul came over, trying to wrap his arms around me,"No no no. Out. You guys are loud when you are human and we just fell asleep when you busted in here like animals."

They all argued that they would be very quiet but they wanted to stay.

"Where is Embry?"

Paul scooped me up,"I showed him where Jessica lives. He's keeping an eye on her for now. Hes going with me tomorrow to check out her car."

I nodded. Falling asleep against his warm toned chest.

Not my best work and I am so sorry for that. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Thank you for reading and thanks to the people who are sticking with me!


	13. Authors Note I'm sorry!

**Authors Note!**

_I know I hate these too! _

I am so so so so so so so so so SO SORRY for taking so long with my updates!

With school starting late in the year we have been hectic trying to get everything done! Just this week half the school has been taking HSAP (which we need to graduate)! With there only being 8 more weeks(which I'm so excited to be a senior!) we have finals coming up and lots of projects! Again I am so sorry for the delay and I'm so thankful for the ones that are being patient and sticking with me.


	14. Chapter 13:Settling into Happy

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the respected owners. No copy-write intended. All that belongs to me is the plot, Tara, Jason, and Jessica.**

**Chapter 13: Settling into Happy **

**Paul POV **

**Embry came in about six thirty in the morning. I shot him a look and he gently closed the door before sitting down across the room near the window. Close to the phone I noted. He nodded once before looking sideways out the window. "Everything okay man?" **

**He grinned a little before whispering,"She's got it so hard Paul. So hard." **

**I left him to his thoughts after that. I had not talked to Jessica sense our breakup, which wasn't exactly what I wanted. It just happened that way. **

**Tara stirred against my chest. Looking down I saw her small smile grace her face as she got more comfortable. **

"**Whats it like?" **

**I looked back at Embry. A sad longing in his eyes. I wrapped my arms tighter around Tara. "Perfect. Even that, was perfect. It's hard but then, when you have times like this, you can't help but be thankful you have her with you. It's easier to breath, to relax. If I died right now, I'd die a happy man, because I've never in my life been as happy as I have when Tara accepted the imprint. Its amazing"**

"**Yes it is." **

**I looked down and met Tara's big soft eyes. She smiles at me before turning to look at Embry."Jessica seems like the sweetest person on earth Embry, just like you. You'll be just fine. It'll all work out and you'll have your happily ever after. Promise." **

**I kiss the top of my imprints head before she gets up to start breakfast. Embry grins at me then goes after her. Soon I hear him offer to help Tara cook because she didn't sleep to long. **

**Soon everyone started waking up. I didn't notice but Haley was still sound asleep an hour after everyone else had been up. Brady had not moved from her side, letting her use him as a pillow. If one of us except Tara, Jason, or I got to close he'd growl and turn to put her behind him. She would just sigh and smile in her sleep. **

"**Watch it Brady, remember that's my little sister." I grinned, glaring at him.**

**He 'glared' back but ended up smiling and chuckling under his breath. Tara came and handed him a plate with a smile. He kissed her cheek like a son would do his mom before thanking her and eating like a normal person. **

**I went and sat at the table with the guys. I noticed Tara hadn't eaten and looked like she wasn't planning too. As she walked by I wrapped my arm around her waist and sat her on my lap, raising a strawberry up to her. She smiled at me softly, shaking her head before eating it. We stayed just like that. Her on my lap, while I feed her her favorite foods off my plate. **

**Tara POV**

** Everyone had left, going their separate ways. Brady was taking Haley to Emily's to sleep while he patrolled. Others went to see family, spend alone time with imprints, or just go out on a pretty rare sunny day. Paul had regretfully went with Embry to Jessica's to look at her car and do some other things for her to help out. I'm in the processes of making a late lunch for us all. I had already talked to Jessica about what everyone liked and such. Her brother would be swinging by and helping me in just a few minutes. After finishing everything up, Emily and Kim rush through my open back door. Emily looks over the moon and Kim looks to near hysterics. **

"**Whats wrong? Kim are you okay? Emily why are you smiling like that!" **

"**I'M PREGNATE!" Emily screamed so loud I have to jerk up and cover my ears. **

"**That's so great Em! I'm so happy for you!" I went over and hugged her tight then turned to Kim. "And Kim?"**

**Her looked shocked,"I'm engaged. Actually Engaged. Tara you and Em are may maids of honor. Yes both of you because I Can't decide between both of you!" She grinned at me.**

"**Kim I'm so happy for you but if you come in here like that over happy news again I'll scream. I thought something was wrong!" **

**They laughed at me then helped my get ready to go over to Jessica's. Beau, her brother, showed up not to long after. We all piled in and headed to Jessica's house. The guys would met us there. **

**Jacob POV **

** Life seemed to be going great. I finally broke down and told Jennifer about the wolf secret. All of it. She had been hesitant at first at believing me, but when I showed her my wolf and explained imprinting, she broke down and cried! I had freaked out for nearly an hour before she kissed me and told me she loved me back. She had been with me everyday sense. We are now sitting at Embry's imprints house eating. She was perfect for my best friend. No doubt about it. Tara and Paul are talking to Jared, Kim, Emily, and Sam about the news of a new pack marriage and cub! Haley had finally been told the secret and is out back with Seth, Brady, and Collin asking more questions than I want to know about. Embry had told Jessica, not being able to wait. Sam had informed me that with the baby on the way, he was done phasing. So I would be the alpha of the pack. If you count Emily, Sam, their baby, and the imprints that's 17 people to worry about! Sam decided to leave at the complete right time, I'm going to go crazy! **

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Year Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Tara POV**

** It's been a year and a half sense I moved to La Push, and it was the best decision I ever made. Emily had her baby two months ago. A little boy they named Bradley Jay Samuel Uley. We all call him Jay-Jay. Paul's dad had left again and his mom left a note, telling him he could have Haley, she was in Vegas. Haley didn't seem to care. Paul was furious that his mom had just dropped his sister like a sack of potatoes. Paul had bought a little place next to mine for him and Haley, he couldn't stand being far from me or leaving Haley and he said their old home was too far away. I think he just wanted Haley to have a new place to call home. **

** I glanced down at my hand, looking at my engagement ring, memories of that night entering my head. **

_** "Paul where are we going?" I knew he couldn't answer though. His wolf just looked at me over it shoulder and kept running. Soon we stopped at the spot I had almost hit Seth that day only a few months ago. I slide off his back and he phased, pulling on his shorts. **_

_**He took both my hands in his,"Do you remember this place?" **_

**_I smile sadly,"Yes. I almost killed poor Seth right here." _ **

"_**Bad memory huh?" He said pulling me closer. **_

"_**Not entirely. I would have never had met you if it wasn't for that. Or any of the pack. Our family." **_

_**He smiled down at me, giving me and Eskimo kiss, before speaking again. "I want that one slightly bad memory replaced with one I hope makes you smile every time you think about it." He got down on one knee,"Tara Faith Reynolds, you not entered La Push but entered my life right here in this spot. I always want you here, in La Push with me in my life forever. Will you marry me?" **_

_**He pulled out the ring. A simple square cut stone. Not a diamond though, its to flashy for my taste. He got the perfect ring for me. Not because he's the one that chose it or for the reason why he chose it, but because also it was blue. Ice blue with a white gold band. I Watched as he slid it on my finger, before I leap at him and screamed for the world,"Yes! Yes yes ye s a million trillion times yes! I love you Paul Michael Lahote." **_

_**He spun me around, rain started to pound down on us. He looked to the sky, the biggest smile I've ever seen on his face, before swooping down and kissing me. **_

"**Tara baby are you okay? Whats wrong?" I turned to Paul and smiled, holding up my hand. This wasn't the first time he had come in to see my crying at that memory. He always just smiles at me with all the love in the world and hugs me close. **

"**I love you. So much." He said in my hair. **

"**I love you." I spoke into his neck, knowing he could hear me. **

**We stood like that, for how long I don't know, before Jason walked up and tapped Paul's leg, wanting to be picked up. Paul chuckled, hoisting him up, before wrapping us both in his arms with a sigh. I smile, my world in my arms. **

**I hate to disappoint but I'm stopping this story here. This seems like the perfect end to this story. There may or may not sequel. I hope there will be but sometimes my brain doesn't agree with me. Thank you to everyone who stuck with me and was so patient with me. I am so sorry for all the long delays on updates! In the future I will refrain form taking so long! Thanks for reading!:) **


End file.
